itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyonel Tyrell
Lyonel Tyrell was Lord Paramount of the Mander from 327 AC to his death in 353 AC, born in the year 303 AC. He was married to Lady Serra of House Crane, and served under King Aemon Targaryen and later King Viserys III Targaryen. History In his early years, Lyonel had spent much of his time by his father's side in Highgarden, learning the fundamentals of governing the Reach. He would later spend time under the tutelage of Lord Dickon Tarly, whom he squired for and learned tactics and military strategy from. Remarked upon as handsome in youth, he wed the Lady Serra Crane at the age of sixteen and became Lord Paramount at only twenty four years of age. Despite being markedly popular with many lords and his subjects, those closest to Lyonel stated he seemed to be a hollow man, distant and cold to his family. War of the Lord's Scorned In the first year of his rule, Lyonel had been faced with a hefty decision. With war on the horizon following the capture of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyonel had been spending much of his time in the Citadel studying on engineering. When bothered with the news of the war, Lyonel brushed it off for nearly two weeks. Returning to Highgarden and acting as regent for his ill father, he faced a summons to war. Choosing to ignore it, he remained content to see how it played out. As the war appeared to be coming to an end and his father deceased, Lyonel stood his ground but finally wrote to King Aegon to state that the Reach was mourning the death of his Father and would not be able to march. War of the Shadow For many years, Lyonel would remain solidly in Highgarden. Still known to uphold his father's tradition of holding a yearly Council of the Rose, Lyonel was known to lack the finesse and gentle hand his father had. Lyonel also lacked an interest in the state of the realm as a whole, and often ignored any summons to King's Landings, sending his sons in his place. In the year 349 AC, following the death of his wife, he had received news of Baelon Targaryen mounting the renegade dragon named Drogon. Concerned at what would follow, he had the Reach prepare for the worst. His foresight would be rewarded when news of war once again arrived on the horizon. The Lords of the Dornish Marches were the first to raise their banners in the name of Baelon, and word soon reached his own bannermen, including House Peake. Deciding once more to see where the war would swing, Lyonel elected a wait-and-see strategy. With time, Prince Baelon flew before him with Drogon, commanding awe and terror within the walls of Highgarden. Lyonel, said to have not miss a single beat, offered the would be King bread and salt. Despite Baelon's offer, Lyonel rejected the alliance, but stated he would not hinder his bannermen choosing to join him. He added in well wishes but elected to remain out of the war. Ten thousand men gathered at the home of House Merryweather known as Longtable - a staunch royalist, he housed the strength of the crown on his lands. Lyonel had his banners raised, in preparation for anything to come. The Siege of Longtable had been enough to force Lyonel's hand, and he officially declared against Baelon Targaryen. The men of the Reach would engage the forces supporting Baelon, including the Peakes and other rebellious Reachmen banners - so well did they preform that Lyonel had earned his moniker, the Thorn. Lyonel would regard his inaction in the War of the Shadow as his greatest failing, and was said to have gone into mourning for the lost for the remaining years of his life. Death and Legacy Lyonel would die some years later on a sick bed, speaking to his heir and second son. He had much remorse over his actions in life, and believed that if Willas had been alive, he would have been ashamed of his son. The Reach suffered a second field of fire under his reign and it's often believed that Lyonel's aloof nature was to blame for this. He died without much love from the world or for the world. Quotes "In time, you will know the tragic extent of my failings." '' - ''Lyonel's last words to Garth and Gwayne Category:House Tyrell Category:Lore-Character Category:Reachman